The Project of Immortality
by Storyteller of Darkness
Summary: It was their greatest achievement; and their greatest mistake. The experiment that created the ultimate weapon of destruction was sealed within Zaude, left there to guard their fail-safe as an eternal watchman. But something went wrong and it has been released sooner than planned. Now, after wandering the world, it has a chance to fulfill its final mission.


_**Hello out there. This is proof that I am alive. I haven't even so much as touched my story **_**Curse of the Unborn _for a little under a year now. Seeing as I seem to have burnt myself out on that front (for now. I am not abandoning it) I figured I would write something else to help me get my creative juices flowing again. _**

_**I really shouldn't be starting a new story since I can't even haldle updating one on a regular basis, but this idea has been gnawing at me for a long while. I figured it would be fun to have a change of pace. Now, this is only a prologue, so it's really short. Who knows: if enough people show interest, I may just focus on this a bit more. ;)**_

_**Anyway, without further ado, let us begin.**_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Prologue: Into Light

Darkness… That was all it could remember. For an eternity, darkness was all it felt. It knew there was more. It knew that it had known something beyond darkness. But it couldn't remember what it was. But it didn't mind. After all, darkness meant that the plan was working.

What plan? It couldn't remember. All it knew was that the plan couldn't fail. It knew that if it awoke, then it would remember everything and it could deal with the fools that awoke it. That is why it was sealed. It was a curse.

The darkness would forever be its only friend. It was doomed to a life of isolation. It was best that way. All of its friends were dead. And it could never move on to the next life to join them. Nothing could bring back the dead, and it couldn't go to where the dead were.

After all, not even the Calamity could kill it.

… What was the Calalmity? It couldn't remember. It only knew that if it awoke, it was to prevent the Calamity's return. At all costs.

Until then it would exist in this nothingness.

Nothing… that was all it was now. It didn't know how long it had existed in that eternal nothingness. Time had no meaning anymore. Perhaps… perhaps the world had ended. That would be fine with it. This was the closest thing to everlasting peace that it could get. If the world ended then it would float forever in the dark. That would be the best thing that could happen to it...

Since it can't die.

Suddenly, in the eternal nothingness that it blissfully slumbered in… _something happened_.

A shaft of light-barely anything, but noticeable after all the time in the dark-shyly made itself known. Memories flooded back. What was happening? It looked to see the surface far above it, but steadily growing closer. But if it was being awakened, then shouldn't the Enduring Shrine awake with it? All it saw around it was emptiness. But then… does that mean that it was rising alone?

No! This was not how it was meant to be! What had happened? Did it somehow drift from the chamber that it was sealed within? Could the hands of time have opened its tomb and allowed it to drift into more free waters?

This was terrible! How was it to protect what it was entrusted with if it was not sealed within it? Its friends died to create that final, saving grace. It wouldn't fail them! It couldn't! Not again!

Weakly, it fought against the pressure of the water around it. It wanted to return to the dark. The light was bad. The light meant that it was failing.

Slowly, it stopped and allowed itself to lazily drift towards the surface. It was no use. It closed its eyes and resigned itself to its new fate. It would have to readjust to the new world. It didn't doubt that things had changed since its time. It wasn't sure how much, but soon it would find out.

After all, it had been alive long enough to know how to adapt. That was its purpose, after all. For it was Rigaeron.

Rigaeron the Immortal.


End file.
